Danger
by funfun980
Summary: First smut lovey dovey stuff... What happened when Sasuke's child hood friend is thrown in a cage because of a rich girls jealousy? ...boy on boy


**Alright!!!**

**So you have all been asking about when i would wirte some smut well here it is!!!\**

**Yay!!! ok first one don't hate it to bad **

**I don't own characters**

Danger

He's been locked up in there for years now. He was thrown in to a specially made cage when we were little. He was my best friend, Sakura made her parents throw him in there, only because he was stuck by my side every minute she wanted to talk to me. I visit him every now and again, but lately I can't bring myself to go see him. You see after he was thrown in to his cage I figured out that I loved him, his blonde hair, his bright blue eyes, and his tan body. Every muscle on him was well defined. But after the first couple of years his eyes became dull, his body became frail and you could see every bone in his body stick out. I just wanted to cry when I saw him.

For a while now I've stayed away from school and Sakura, I've missed most of my senior year because of this ordeal. I also began to hate spring because the Sakura flowers blossomed then and they reminded me of her, the person who put my love in a cage like an animal.

Today was different; I got up, showered and dressed. I dressed in my every day clothing, a pair of tight back pants and blue shirt that clung to my muscles. I've been working on my body for him; I wanted to be the best when the time came that he would be let out. I wandered out side and to day for some reason I brought my self to the building his caged was in side. Today the guards that normally stand out side were gone. I took a quick look around me and then went inside I felt a slight chill as I stepped in. The cage was about 20 feet way from the door, and I could see him in a fetal position on the floor. I could also see he was only wearing shorts. I walked up the cage and looked down at him; his back was facing towards me. He was much worse this time his skin look translucent, I could see all the veins going up through his back and I could see all the little bone that made up his spine.

"Naruto I'm sorry." I found my self saying; he must have heard me because he got up from his position. I watched him make his way over to me, his steps were small and it looked like if he made the wrong step the small breeze in the building would bash him against the bars of the cage. When he finally made it over to me, i saw that his eyes were no longer a blue they were red, a deep crimson red.

"Sasuke…" He said giving me a smile; he smile looked to be the only healthy thing on him. His fox like fangs reminded me so much of when we were little. I felt tears threaten to fall. He looked over at the door were one lonely guard stood. I walked the perimeter towards the guard, Naruto following me inside his cage. I guard let me in the cage; he must also know how stupid Sakura's decision was. I took one step forward in the cage and hugged Naruto, He was small in my arms, I felt as though I might break him at anytime. His frail arms wrapped around my neck as I hugged him around the waist. It felt right. He pulled away me and I saw this moment as an opportunity. I put one of my hands on his face and then lead in and kissed him. I looked down the find his eyes staring back at me. He didn't pull away from me so I kissed him again it was a long lustful kiss. You could tell he hadn't had someone do this to him.

"Sasuke, what do we do next?" He asked. I could only smile at his question.

"Hey guard, do you mind giving us some privacy?" I asked, the guard just rolled his eyes and stepped into another room. I looked around the room for cameras and there was none around. I looked back at Naruto and kissed him. I pulled my shirt off then kissed him again. Our kissed were a passionate mess. Our tongues clashed and our hands held on to as much hair as they could, just to bring us closer. In this time we had gotten so close that the prominent bulges in both our pants rubbed together, creating a delectable friction. We continued to rub our clothed members together, to keep up the pleasure. I could hear the moans Naruto was making. When he moaned I felt my cock get harder then it was before. Naruto smiled and then tackled me to the floor. Who knew he be so in charge? Naruto straddled my hips, He ground his small butt against my bulge and all I wanted was my pants off at that moment. He put his small hands on my stomach, gliding them back a forth against my milky white skin. He leaned down and nibbled at my bottom lip and then led a trail of kissed down to the hem of my pants. By this time he was no longer straddling me now he had found a comfortable spot between my legs. Agonizingly slow he unbuttoned my pants; he pulled them down, revealing my leaking shaft. I never knew how torturous he could be. He gave my shaft a small kiss and then the warm wet heat that was his mouth surrounded it; he bobbed his head up and down setting an .

And that was it I was going to be in control from now on I rolled him over so he was on his back. I pulled his pants down to reveal a place that the sun has never seen and yet it was still tan. I felt like a kid in a candy store. I pulled his delectable member into my mouth and sucked. He gasped and began to buck his hips up, held them down. I put three fingers near his mouth and he treated them just like it was my shaft. I moaned, still giving him the blow job, sending chills up his spine. I pulled my fingers away from his mouth and entered one at a time, strangely he was already stretched. I looked up at him, pulling my fingers out, he whimpered.

"Have you been touching your self down here?" I asked knowing I had a smirk sprawled across my face. In response I got a slight blush and he averted his eye contact. I smiled; I pulled my self up to be face to face with him. I slowly entered him, the tight heat that was Naruto, was becoming too much for me to handle. Naruto's face was twisted in what I thought could be either pain of pleasure.

"Sasuke move." He groaned, I began to move in and out of him. Our movements were becoming frantic like we couldn't get enough of each other.

"Ah Sasuke…I'm gonna…" At that moment we both reached our climax at the same time.

"Sasuke I love you." He whispered to me and I saw his eyes turn back to his beautiful blue.

"I love you too." I whispered back, sadly I felt as though what had just happened was out of lust and not love. Naruto soon fell asleep after that, soon after he fell asleep I gathered my things gave him one last kiss on the forehead and stepped out of his cage. I dressed and left.

Since that day I've been on a year long mission. Today I just got back to find our village under complete destruction. Apparently the Kyuubi inside Naruto had surfaced almost right after I had left and he had broken out of his cage. The Kyuubi inside of him had become destructive and destroyed most of the village. Most of the people had been evacuated and I was sent in to find him. They told me about this through a letter that was given to me in the middle of my mission. Now here I am in the middle of what use to be my village, it looked like an old ghost town. I searched through all the homes that where left and then the only home that looked untouched was mine. I jumped up the steps and ran through my home; I saw nothing unusual, nothing looked touched unlike everything else in this town. I made my way down to the creek we would always hang out at and sure enough he was there, he must have heard me coming because he quickly stood up and faced me.

His eyes were the same blood red as before his skin had gotten tanner and I could now see more muscles then bones. He still only wore the shorts that the facility gave him. He stared at me, though I couldn't tell what his intended emotion was. He soon stepped forward, for safety I took a step back, and then I could see the sadness in his eyes, that sadness soon turned to pure anger. He began to charge at me, I got a blow in the gut from him, I didn't know I was bleeding until I saw the blood on the small daggers that were in between his fingers. I fell to the floor, now feeling out of breath and I knew I would have to take care of this and quick. While I was on the floor Naruto kicked me so I was lying on my back.

"I hate you." He said his natural blue flickering across his eyes. I got up and tackled him to the ground I straddled his waist and put my hands on his face. He scratched at my back. My lips were less then an inch away from his, his fangs more prominent then they were a year ago.

"Naruto you might hate me but I love you." I said, closing the space between our lips, the kiss was small and gentle.

"You really do? Or are you going to leave me again?" he asked his eyes shifting back to his beautiful cerulean that I loved so much.

"Naruto I'm sorry, I really am. I was called out on a mission for a year…" I said closing my eyes, the pain from the wound was now unbearable.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I hurt you." He said, I could tell he meant it because tears formed clouding up his eyes.

"Naruto, don't cry I'll be fine." I said giving him a kiss for reassurance. "I love you Naruto."

"Sasuke I love you too, don't ever leave me again."

"Naruto I wont I'd never put you through that again I promise." I told him with a kiss as a seal to my promise.

**xXEnDXx  
**

**Alright.... review please!!!**


End file.
